A digital camera is a component often included in electronic media device platforms. Digital cameras are now available in wearable form factors (e.g., video capture earpieces, video capture headsets, video capture eyeglasses, etc.), as well as embedded within smartphones, tablet computers, and notebook computers, etc. Digital cameras typically include image sensors with 2D arrays of photosensitive areas (e.g., photodiodes) where light is collected and converted into charge (photocharge). The photocharge is a function of the amount of light collected, which is dependent on both the light intensity and the duration of collection. Photocharge is read out and correlated with spatial position within the array to construct a representative image of a scene from which the light was collected.
Three-dimensional (3D) cameras are becoming more common, and can now be found on many devices or platforms. These devices provide enhanced entertainment and utility experiences to an end user. For example, photography may be enhanced by depth information output from the 3D camera. Depth information may be derived through one or more techniques including stereo imaging, structured light, coded light, time of flight (TOF), and lidar. Deriving depth information in a manner that is dependent on features in the scene is challenging because suitable features may not always be available. Technologies that address this challenge are therefore advantageous.